We expect the initial planning stage to be relatively succinct as there is already an established history of discussions, meetings, and collaborative efforts between the SBCC and personnel from Fresno State. The Co- Principal Investigators (Junn and Vuori) and Co-Program Directors (Bush and Salvesen), other members ofthe Internal Advisory Committee (Rogerson, Calderon-Urrea, Ronai, Alfred), and participating faculty from both institutions have been communicating since our first submission in April 2007 for the purpose of planning and wrriting this application. As we have made changes to personnel and addressed reviewer's comments, we have done in a team spiritthrough dialogue and mutual agreement. The leadership and organizational structure of the Pao has already been established. The follovring activities will be conducted during the initial planning stage: Founding of the administrative core, hiring of the Program Coordinator at Fresno State and delegating an administrative assistant at SBCC. A one-day scientific retreat will be held at Fresno State, SBMRI, or a common mutual location (Los Angeles). The follovdng participants will be requested to attend the retreat: o The P20 leadership, including the Co-PIs, Co-PDs, and the IAC members o The EAC members (Drs. Alfred, Bayliss, Carson, Hudson) o Fresno State President, Dr. John Welty and Provost, Dr. Bill Covino o Other interested faculty from the College of Science and Math (primarily Biology and Chemistry departments) and the College of Health and Human Services of Fresno State o Dr. Paul Mills of UCSF-Fresno o Drs. Wolf and Pellecchia of the SBCC o Sanford-Burnham Medical Research Institute President/CEO, Dr. John Reed o Drs. Capitman and Ruwe of the Central Valley Health Policy Institute o Other interested faculty from the Sanford-Burnham Medical Research Institute The initial meetings of the IAC will be held, with the venue alternating between SBMRI and Fresno State. LAC meetings will occur monthly during the initial planning and priority-setting phases of the P20, then quarterly during the implementation stage. The External Advisory Committee (EAC) will have its first meeting. The meeting will be convened at Fresno State. The EAC will meet annually thereafter. Drs. Bush and Krishnan and their SBCC collaborators will present their projects to the IAC and EAC for review and, based on the feedback received, will finalize the details of their research projects. Fresno State CAMP, EOP, LSAMP, McNair, HCOP undergraduate and Biology/Chemistry Master's students will be notified of the training opportunities available to them in the P20 and Drs. Bush and Krishnan of Fresno State will hold an informational seminar for them along with Drs. Capitman and Ruwe ofthe CVHPL